The One Who Can Do No Wrong
by alextroyalen
Summary: Naruto finds out that Hinata will let him do whatever he wants to her. This needs to be fixed but will the extreme be enough?
1. Anything

Naruto Uzumaki.

The person she admired, strived to be like, adored, stalked, worshipped, loved… no still loves. This person was laying on top of a red faced, indigo haired teen by the name of Hinata Hyuga. Now poor Hinata loves Naruto and the Konoha's most unpredictable ninja has no clue…. but Naruto had realized one thing. He had realized an exploitable flaw with our timid heroine. He realized he could do ANYTHING to Hinata and she would allow it. The yellow headed ninja had come to this realization earlier today.

 _Flashback_

Naruto had jumped backwards to avoid a flurry of shuriken and he then formed 10 clones to rush Kakashi-Sensei. The jonin ninja swiftly dispatched the clones and started to form a fireball jutsu until a messenger from the Hokage came telling Kakashi that he was to report to her for a mission briefing. Kakashi yelled out "Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke our training is done for the day" and he promptly shushined away.

Naruto then went over to Sakura and said " Yo Sakura-chan wanna go get some ramen, it will be like a date"

Sakura replied by saying "Naruto leave me alone." Then while watching Sasuke stalk away she continued by saying "I honestly will NEVER want to go on any form of date with you… are we clear?"

Naruto stood there holding tears back and mumbled "Yea" then he walked away.

Sakura saw the complete shift in his attitude and felt slightly bad but assumed that he would shake it off like every other time. After dismissing the thought she ran to catch up with Sasuke.

Well now that it was roughly noon and Naruto had no other plans he headed over to Ichiraku's for some ramen. He had been walking down a rather empty path sadly replaying his umpteenth rejection frim Sakura in his head when he could of sworn he heard footsteps. Naruto however ignored it and kept walking only to sense a spike in chakra.

He immediately came to a stop, wrapping his hand around a kunai and yelling out "Who's there". When no response was given he threw it to where he felt the chakra, and the kunai embedded itself in a brown fence.

The knuckleheaded ninja rushed over the fence to see his potential enemy only to see the former Hyuga heiress, Hinata.

Hinata was baffled at how he sensed her chakra from activating her Byakugan. She was going to put refining her already great chakra control on her to train list. She stood silent with Naruto directly in her face and stood silent and red-faced as she heard Naruto say "Hey Hinata-Chan sorry about throwing that kunai at you." however Hinata didn't even hear his apology because she was stuck on the suffix used for her name.

Her brain was going into overdrive repeating "Hinata-chan, Hinata-Chan, Hinata-Chan" and then Naruto put his hand on her head saying "Jeez Hinata are you sick or something… do you have a fever because you sure are red"

Hinata after feeling this heavenly forehead contact, did the only reasonable thing to do when you have just been caught stalking… she let out a loud "Eeep" and fainted.

Naruto was at a loss words. He had honestly expected Hinata to hit him, like Sakura or Tsunade would have but nope... nothing. This got him thinking about every interaction he had ever had with Hinata. She hadn't even ever raised her voice at him, never once was he scolded much less hit by the girl who was…. laying in his arms… unconscious…. In a empty walkway.

The only thing he could say was "Well shit"

He then noticed that the walkway wasn't truly empty, and that the Hokage, and Neji Hyuga were walking dangerously close to where he and Hinata were.

Now he could only panic and say "Well fucking shit fuck"

Naruto had two options. The first was for him to accept the combined beating of Tsunade, Neji, the entire Hyuga clan once they found out, Sakura once she found out, and the most important Hinata when she regained consciousness. Option two was to book it and to carry Hinata to his apartment where he would pray to Kami that she would wake up sometime soon.

He then thought about leaving her there but if the former Hyuga Heiress was found unconscious and she woke up and said the last thing she saw was Naruto… you can guess how that would end up. So after deciding to run he wasted no time and after ten minutes of running and avoiding main roads, he finally got to his apartment set Hinata on his bed and waited.

About 30 minutes later Naruto could see that Hinata was stirring in his bed. He immediately rushed over and said "Hinata-chan I need you to wake up". Now poor Hinata heard the words "I need you" and almost creamed her pants. Naruto didn't realize that his words had such an effect but he could smell the hormones that Hinata had released and put his simple words together with every other time they had spoken and decided to test his theory out.

Now If you though Hinata was shocked to wake up in her crushes bed images the surprise she felt when Naruto pinned her down, and sat on top of her.

As one could imagine Hinata's face was as red as a tomato and she was one inhale of Naruto's scent away from passing out again.

Naruto noticed the telltale signs of Hinata and realized she was about to faint so he clamped a hand over her mouth (in an attempt to shock her to prevent her from fainting) and he leaned in and said "Hinata-chan you better not faint. We still have to talk". He then said "Now nod your head is if you won't faint" she nodded and now we are in the present.

 _End Flashback_

Hinata looked like she wanted to speak so he removed his hand from her mouth and realized how he had her pinned so he braced for impact and closed his eyes.

He waited… and waited… and waited, but the only thing that happened was Hinata looking at him like he was crazy.

She said "U-um Na-Na-Naruto-kun wh-what are y-y-you doing?"

Now some may call Naruto Uzumaki an idiot, and dense, but he wasn't going to question such a nice and kind gesture Hinata was doing. It was essentially a get out of jail free card for crying out loud. So instead of explaining that he was cowering in fear he simply put his hands behind his head and proclaimed "Me I'm doing nothing." He followed up by saying "But Hinata-chan I didn't have a chance to ask but were you stalking me with your Byakugan?"

Hinata's brain threw her entire vocabulary out of her memory as she stammered out a "N-n-no I was ju-just…" dang her brain couldn't think of an excuse so she looked him straight in the eye with tears coming out of her eyes, got on her knees and begged for Naruto to not look at her like some creep saying " Na-Na-Naruto-kun pl-please I'm sorry ju-just please don't be m-mad at m-me"

Naruto was even more stunned at the begging girl that knealed before him. He had officially gotten off scot-free. He then decided to milk this for all it was worth. So instead, snickering to himself, Naruto told her to get up, stop crying and to lay on the bed.

Hinata complied immediately but silently cried to herself. She still felt that Naruto was mad (even though he wasn't). Naruto noticed this and quickly yelled out "How about I give you an ultimatum." I must remind you that Naruto only said this to obtain a rise out of Hinata. He continued by saying "I get to do whatever I want to you, and you can't tell a soul."

Instead of a fist he was met with the word "O-ok"

He was really confused but was still determined to anger the kind soul. So he pushed himself in between her legs, raising them in the air around his sides and said…no growled "Anything you got it". She once again submissively said "Y-yes".

She was officially getting on his nerves. Where was her will to fight back? The will that he had seen against Neji and that one time against Kiba.

Flashback

Naruto walked up the street and saw Hinata lightly slap Kiba after he made a crude remark about a women who had walked by saying "Ki-Kiba-kun you shouldn't s-say such th-things".

End Flashback

Now Naruto wouldn't have sex with Hinata. Sex as in fucking that is. There were multiple reasons that honestly made perfect sense. For one she was literally an ex-princess and fucking the former town pariah would make Hinata look bad. He cared for her to much to do that.

Two was the possibility of getting pregnant. If that happened he was as good as dead.

And the third and final reason was because you couldn't take back sex. He was just trying to teach Hinata to be more firm… and he didn't want to become a unremovable mistake.

So Naruto decided that actual intercourse was off-limits so he decided to embarrass her into action. Hinata "Eeeped" when she heard Naruto say take off your jacket and shirt.

Now at this point our favorite yellow headed ninja wanted to be punched, kicked, yelled at or something. He hated seeing Hinata being so submissive, so when she took of both items without complaint he decided he would have to ruin their friendship to toughen her up. Naruto honestly feared what she would let others like Sasuke do to her. If she wouldn't stand up for herself against the Demon-boy would she let others do the same. He still didn't realize that if ANYONE else ever attempted this with Hinata they would most likely be dead. He assumed that she was just this submissive and that this trait needed to be destroyed.

Hinata on the other hand was going with the flow…she honestly didn't mind and was on cloud nine from the attention he was giving her.

Naruto then commanded she take off the rest if her clothes immediately. He then closed his eyes and smirked assuming that would be the boundary she wouldn't cross. So imagine the surprise he felt when his eyes opened and he saw a NAKED (and quite beautiful) Hinata Hyuga. He was angry at how… how obedient she was being. He decided that there were no other options.

Slight LEMON WARNING

He shoved her to her knees, pulled down his pants and commanded her to suck him off. She let out a small "y-yes" and actually started sucking.

Hinata had always longed for any attention from the blond haired boy and wasn't going to waste this chance. She had used her Byakugan to peep on the boy before… but seeing it in person was a while different story. Hinata had practiced on bananas various times just so she could please HER Naruto-Kun, and it appeared that her practice had worked for he was moaning and grasping her head.

Naruto had decided that the "subtle" route wasn't going to work so he had to force her to the edge by taunting her. So while she sucked his member she bobbed her head up and down he decided to guide it with his hand. While she slobbed he decided now was as good a time as any other time to start. Naruto had pushed her down on his dick (which was about 7 inches) making her choke. Tears swelled in Hinata's eyes but he didn't care, he repeated the same push all the way down, raise her head four more times. He then said "Stop crying you Hyuga SLUT" as he proceeded to throat-fuck her. She was actually crying now but she wasn't going to stop now.

The Kyubi was enhancing his hormone output and he was too in the moment to notice her tears. He continued to goad her saying "Oh yea I know you must love to choke you dirty WHORE" "How are you so good at this anyway… I mean this couldn't be your first blowjob you SLUT".

Hinata tried to speak now… to say that she hadn't even ever kissed a boy before much less do this, to no avail though because Naruto had a strong grip on her head and didn't intend on stopping his rapid thrusts until he came.

Hinata was lightly tapping on his thigh and Naruto remembered the reason for this and thought she was using the Jyuken. However he was sadly proven wrong when he pushed himself all the way down her throat only for himself to still feel his leg. She… she was choking and was hitting his leg to deal with it not to attack. He saw this as a start and said "Oh Hinata-Chan do (thrust) You (thrust) want (thrust) to (thrust) STOP (thrust).

Hinata looked up and shook her head sideways.

These taunts went on for roughly seven more minutes and Naruto didn't hold back. He even brought up that she was less than Sakura and that she was worthless. He said that she was probably the village slut and that she was weak. He finally said swallow it all or he would never talk to her again. After the final thrust before he came he looked into her eyes and saw sadness. Depression. Desperation. Desolate eyes that lacked love and compassion. And as he came into her mouth and as he watched her swallow his seed like it would give her life. He saw a tiny amount of it spill out of her mouth and he saw her apologize. Naruto Uzumaki then realized how horrible he had treated her. And that he could get away with it.

Naruto felt horrible. He apologized saying "Hinata-chan I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of that" (which he didn't) He then invited her to lunch saying "Hinata-chan a beautiful girl like you has to eat with me. If you didn't there would be an imbalance and I would die." Hinata just giggled at the way he asked her on a date.

Now Naruto and Hinata were eating ramen at his favorite stand and he asked her "Why didn't you fight back" and she looked him dead in the eye and said "Na-Naruto-Kun… I love you and would do anything for you. Besides Naruto-kun to me you can do no wrong."


	2. Savior

_The One Who Can Do No Wrong- Chapter 2_

Before I start THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT. It truly means the world to me. Please give me suggestions and feedback because that is the only way I will get better. I read every review and it all helps. Now without further delay let's begin.

Naruto although he was training wasn't paying attention at all. Hinata had been on his mind for the past week and she wasn't leaving his mind anytime soon. Now Naruto was stumped. He had essentially RAPED Hinata. He couldn't deny it in the slightest. But here he was still... alive. He assumed he would of been ratted out by now but nothing. He assumed it was because Hinata feared that Naruto would take action again if she did (which is wrong). He also still felt bad about his treatment to Hinata. He tried to explain that the Kyubi inside of him influenced his hormones making him extremely aggressive while horny.

But do you know what her response was. She told him "Na-Naruto I d-don't mind i-if it makes you ha-happy." Although he didn't necessarily dislike the deal for himself, he refused to let someone else take advantage of sweet old Hinata. He just had to know if anyone else had did anything of the sort to her... so he could kick their ass, kill their ass, revive their ass, and castrate their ass in that order.

He was thinking of a way to find out without asking when he was kicked straight in the face by Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dobe what are you thinking about that is distracting you from our spar".

Naruto began to reply saying "Oh so Hinata-Chan" when it hit him. He could simply henge into Sasuke and try the same stunt as before. If she allowed it, it meant one of two things the first being others had done it before and she was simply a lost cause. The second and more likey choice was that he would need to kick Sasuke's ass for taking advantage of HIS Hinata. He thought of a single flaw in his plan. What if she simply liked his rival. I mean every other girl did, he decided to banish those thoughts after remembering that Hinata had never been in the Sasuke fan girl club.

Sasuke watched the blond begin to speak then get lost in his thoughts once more. He then thought about the girl he had just mentioned, Hinata Hyuga. She had always liked Naruto and only Naruto. Usually Sasuke wouldn't care but this fact started to anger him. Why did she like Naruto the deadlast and not the Uchiha elite. Sasuke realized that everything they did would always be a competition and even though he had hordes of girls willing to fuck at any given time. He decided that he would take what Naruto had to prove his complete dominance.

"Dobe I'll see you tommorow" and with that Sasuke left to enact his plan. Naruto stood to his feet saying "Yeah yeah see ya Teme" and he walked off into a different direction

Sakura had seen the interaction between the two and with her interests peaked she went over to Naruto and asked "Naruto. What are you thinking about that has to do with Hinata?" The knuckleheaded ninja decided to ignore her with his latest rejection still in mind. So he continued to walk.

She had just walked up to Naruto and initiated a conversation. Any other day he would of killed for this yet he ignored her. So she decided to speak up louder saying "CHA NARUTO I SAID WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT."

Now Naruto stopped carefully thought about how she didn't care for him and decided to turn up the savagery by saying "Well I was thinking about how Hinata-chan was prettier than you but now I'm thinking about how I will regain the hearing in my ears." Not waiting for a response he ran. This proved to be the right call in the situation seeing as Sakura wanted to kill him, and had just punched the ground that he was occupying.

 _1 Hour later_

Naruto had successfully lost Sakura and was now looking for Hinata. He henged into Sasuke and walked around realizing it was late and that he most likely wouldn't see her until the tommorow. He was one block away from his apartment and he heard noises coming from an alley. He would usually ignore these things because it was an alley but it got louder and louder until silence. This seemed strange to him so he ran to the alley to see... Hinata Hyuga being pinned to a wall by Sasuke, and neither of them noticed him. This was the perfect chance to test his theory out without actually doing it himself. He then dropped the henge he had, made clones to surround the area under the henge of rats and he waited.

Hinata Hyuga was a lot of things. She was a stalker. She was one who fainted everytime she was near her crush. She was a ninja. She wasn't however a girl that liked Sasuke. For some weird reason he had taken a interest in her and it angered and confused Hinata. He had walked up to her and said "Hello Hinata-Hime you look rather beautiful today." Not knowing what to say she said "Thank you Sasuke-san" woth as little enthusiasm as possible. He didn't take the hint to leave however so he continued saying "You know you should come back to my compound. I can give you a few things that the Dobe can't."

"Oh yeah. What would that be Uchiha-san" she retorted with venom in her voice after hearing the nickname of her beloved.

"I can give you a once in a lifetime chance to be an Uchiha slut, I can give you a chance to be ahead of every other women in Konoha, and I can give you a good time."

Hinata after hearing this started to walk away saying "Yeah I would but I'm not much of a slut (except if Naruto wanted a slut but that was different) and I am positive Naruto can give me a good time"

Sasuke however wasn't finished. "Who said you have a choice in the matter" He said cockily but in his mind he was furious. She was the first to turn down his advances. Although Sakura would essentially do anything to keep him. He meant anything. On one particularly rough day after Naruto beat him in a spar she OFFERED to give him a blowjob on the training ground so that Naruto would see it, just to remind him of who was the loser. He had declined but offers of that nature consistently rolled in. He had took her up on one such offer just to see if she was joking. She was not joking. He had jokingly asked Ino if she wanted to come back to his compound and she said yes and he had asked other fan girls who all agreed.

Who did Hinata think she is!

Why wasn't she like everyone else. What did she see in the dobe that he himself didn't possess. He would have to show her the error of her ways is what he thought as he pulled her into a dimly lit alley. He whispered into her ear "We can still go back to my compound. Don't be so stubborn Hinata- _Chan."_ Hinata shook her head to agree and he released his grip. She then took the opportunity to Juken him but he anticipated it and it only grazed his arm. It would hurt but not immobilize.

"YOU BITCH" Sasuke roared. After realizing she still had some fight left in her he placed a Chakra seal on her neck to prevent any unwanted Juken attacks. He then pushed her against a wall where she began to struggle and make noise. He slapped her hard to get her to calm down which worked. He moved his hand and she said "Please Sasuke if you let me go now I won't tell a soul about this please."

Sasuke felt bad now as she was crying and he almost let her go. ALMOST, but he thought about it and realized she would tell Naruto. He knew she was would and Naruto would kill him. So he couldn't let her go. He had to scare her into complete silence. It was go big or go home and going home wasn't an option. With this in mind he kissed her roughly and said "Shut up and I will be gentle"

Hinata flinched when he said that and she started to cry when he kissed her. That was for NARUTO. HER FIRST KISS GONE. (She also thought about how she had sucked his dick before she had kissed him) She was losing hope. Then she looked over and saw Naruto hiding behind a dumpster kunai in hand...Not taking action. WHY WAS HE WATCHING HER AND NOT SAVING HER! Then she realized, she hadn't confessed to him. He probably assumed she was submissive to whoever put her in that position and not just Naruto. So she tried pushed away Sasuke and tried to speak as calmly as she could, but Sasuke beat her to it.

Sasuke released his kiss and started to preemptively brag. He said "What would Naruto do if he saw us like this. Me making out with the only girl that ever liked him. Making her an Uchiha whore and if you step out of line a punching bag."

Hinata took this opportunity to say "Naruto PLEASE stop him."

Sasuke saw this as her being delusional and said "Did you think I was joking" and sent a punch to her face... only for it to land in a fist...Naruto's fist to be exact. Naruto sent Sasuke a glare that held pure hate and malice. Sasuke saw this and realized he ccouldn't talk his way out of this one so he prepared to fight.

Sasuke hopped backwards and threw multiple shuriken at Naruto who deflected them with his kunai. He then roared at Sasuke saying "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING. IS EVERY OTHER GIRL IN THE VILLAGE NOT ENOUGH" Naruto then launched himself at Sasuke yelling out Rasengan as the blue orb smashed into Sasuke's chest.

Naruto immediately rushed over to Hinata checking to see if she was ok. He undid the chakra suppression seal and said "Hey Hinata-Chan are you ok?" When this was met with "Na-Na-Naruto-kun I'm So-Sorry to b-be a bu-burden to you." He realized that he was for one of the biggest idiots in the world. No that didn't do justice to how stupid he had been. He was borderline retarded. How could he not see that Hinata simply liked him but didn't have the heart and courage to say so. She wasn't some universally submissive girl but a dedicated women that would do anything for Naruto, and with the prospect of anything in his mind he carried her to his apartment. As they walked in she was fast asleep in his arms so he placed her on his bed and got in himself saying "Goodnight my Hinata-Chan." As Hibata snuggled closer to Naruto he drifted off into dreamland.


	3. Realization

**Authors Note.**

 **I am extremely sorry for the delay. My computer broke and I was forced to make this on my Tablet. I am extremely sorry for this inconvenience and tried to adjust the font the best I could.**

 **Please enjoy! (I also read all suggestions sooo give feedback)**

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat. He was panting heavily and was extremely confused, until it hit him.

He had been dreaming that Sasuke would do such a vile and disgusting thing. He was glad that he didn't

have to murder his best friend slash rival. After showering and eating a thought popped into his mind, a

idea so intelligent that he assumed Shikamaru had taken control of his body and had thought it for

was going to henge into Sasuke and try what had happened in his dream. It was (in his eyes) a perfect

way to test Hinata and her limits with other people, and a good way to do so without putting her in any

real danger. The only concern Naruto had was with himself because of the Kyubi. He had always gotten

rather... aggressive while horny. The amount of pheromones the Kyubi released whenever he would get

horny was enough to change him (although subtly) and he was a truly cruel soul once he got riled up

enough. Although he wanted to test Hinata and to break her submissiveness so she would stand up for

herself, he didn't want to seriously hurt her physically or mentally. He decided however that he had to act

in his plan so he set out to find Hinata.

Timeskip 3 Hours

It was around noon and Naruto still hadn't found Hinata. The blonde had searched

everywhere, from the forest to Team 8's training ground. He decided to take a break and to go to

Ichikaku's for lunch. As he walked down the leaf ridden path he heard faint crunches that were totally in

sync with his own movements. The teen decided that he was hearing things until he was extremely close

to his destination. When he was about 30 feet away from the Ramen Bar he whipped his head around to

see the faint blue haired blur called Hinata duck behind a post about 12 feet away. Naruto was surprised

to see her stalk him in the middle of the day and was a second away from calling out to her when he

heard someone shout out "Dobe where the HELL have you been." Naruto internally groaned as he saw

Hinata switch to an unknown position. "What the fuck are you talking about Teme." Was the response he

gave to the Uchiha who had ruined a perfect opportunity. "Duh. You just skip our morning spar and team

training. You always get on ME for doing it but you can do whatever you want huh." is what Sasuke

retorted.

"Oh yeah. Sorry but I was busy with something that doesn't concern you. You also just interfered with it

so I will take my leave." Naruto then sushined away before Sasuke could continue. Naruto had been

running around for almost five hours looking for Hinata and he had only stopped to eat and to talk to

Sakura (who also chewed him out for skipping practice). He finally spotted Hinata walking out of a

restaurant and he decided to take action. The boy made sure that she hadn't seen him and then ducked

into a nearby alley to henge into the last Uchiha. After he henged he decided to make his move.

Hinata POV

Today had been an amazing day all in all. She woke up and her father was still asleep so she managed to

get out of the house undetected. She ate breakfast and did a quick and easy D-ranked mission. After the

mission was complete she saw Naruto rushing down a street, and he appeared to be searching for

something or someone. The extremely timid heroine didn't have the courage to offer her help so she

followed him closely while using her Byakugan to search for anything that seemed like it would draw

Naruto's attention, and if she found anything she would report it directly to her Crush. She had been

trailing her love for quite some time until he slowed down and began to walk in the direction of Ichiraku.

The shy teen followed his footsteps to the letter and was feeling confident until he suddenly turned around

and looked right at her. His momentary glance made her blush and she thought about how bad she must

of looked. She had been caught stalking him for Kami's sake. Her brain thought of all the potential lies she

could say that were plausible and found none that made even an ounce of sense. The Hyuga awaited the

worst. She awaited her crush... waiting for him to call her weird freak, to shun her, to HATE her. She

waited to be broken by her crush and to be made into tiny unrepairable pathetic pieces. But the moment

never came. She owed it to one person one Sasuke Uchiha. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth

she bolted away. After reaching a suffice distance the indigo haired girl calmed herself and rationalized

thinking

"He may think he was hallucinating or dreaming that he saw me."

and with sliver of hope Hinata continued her day. She had trained her Juken, and had just eaten some

Curry from a restaurant on the outskirts of town. She started walking down the road, making her way to

the Hyuga compound when she saw Sasuke Uchiha. The girl had tried to be friendly to him seeing as he

was her crush's best friend and he was always polite so she considered him an acquaintance. She was

surprised when he ran up to her and pulled her arm and continued to run speaking fast saying "Hinata I

need your help please follow me!". Assuming it was serious she followed as they went deeper into the

outskirts of Konoha until they reached the Forest of Death. They jumped inside and continued for a few

minutes until Sasuke abruptly stopped and pulled her to a huge tree.

"Sasuke, what are you doi..." Is what she attempted to say before the aforementioned man clamped his

hand on her mouth. When he removed his hand he proceeded to kiss her.

Hinata was in SHOCK. Said shock didn't say stop her from pushing him away saying "Sasuke-San I

don't view you in that way." She honestly wasn't angry just surprised and slightly disgusted. She

knew that he knew of her crush on was almost positive anyway seeing that he was so

perceptive. So why would he do such a thing. He could of had most other girls but no. He HAD to go after

what Naruto had. That was why she was disgusted. However she was surprised because she would of

never guessed that he had liked her. Hinata couldn't bring herself to be angry. She thought of how she

would feel if Naruto told her that he loved Sakura more than her and that he was choosing her over

herself. The Hyuga could already feel the devastation developing in her mind, so she decided to let him

down gently.

"Sasuke... I really ap-appreciate the gesture but I love someone else, and you know this!"

Naruto had just been given some form of consolation. Hinata didn't like Sasuke and had curved his

advance, but he still had to go farther. And he had to found out who she loved. The blonde refused to let

anyone take advantage of HIS Hinata. Woah where had "HIS" come from. He was never this possessive.

"Well another thing to thank that damn fox for." thought Naruto. He still had to go farther. With this

thought he pushed Hinata's hands against the tree and kissed her roughly. And unlike before where she

seemed to enjoy his advances she sent a knee to his nether-region and a Juken to the arm.

"Sasuke what in the world is wrong with you! No means No!" However the ingenious

Uzumaki pressed on saying "You know you like it, and you know you want it. So chill

and don't fight it."

The girl thought about her options. They were alone in the forest with no help in

sight, he was stronger and faster than her so running wasn't a viable option. She assumed that he

wouldn't kill her and she could most likely dodge for long enough for help to come if he tried to do so

because he could only kill her with ranged Jutsu (Because she is a Hyuga and you can't fight a Hyuga head

to head) and multiple chakra spikes would attract some attention Hinata replied by saying " I don't want a

thing from you Uchiha! Don't touch me again!" "Hinata." Sasuke started "If you stop fighting right now I

will be gentle." With that statement he covered his hands with Chakra and held her hands above her

so she wouldn't strike him. The girl retorted with "You won't do anything at all! Oh and if you force me, I

won't keep quiet, I'll tell everyone about how you RAPED me!" Naruto decided that she wasn't submissive

for every single person, but he was also curious as to who she loved and wanted to find out. With a new

goal in mind he continued saying "If you don't comply I will personally kill your Love." Seeing as Sasuke

was one of the village's strongest ninja he expected her to say his name while begging him not to kill her

love. He was thoroughly surprised when she said "For one I highly doubt you could kill him seeing how

strong he is. And two does friendship mean nothing to you?" So this mystery man was a top ninja and a

friend of Sasuke. He had to be in the Konoha twelve then. He instantly crossed out Neji because him and

Hinata are cousins and said "I care for friendship and so what if he is strong... think about it I see him alot

and if an accident happens during a spar who knows." His logic behind the statement being that Naruto

and Sasuke usually trained with the other Konoha 12 once a week and individually on some occasions. "As

a matter of fact" the Uchiha impersonator said "We both know that the council will listen to almost

anything I say... and if I say that your love tried to kill me? Who knows the consequences?"

The woman was in shock to say the very least. Sasuke was seriously threatening Naruto, and with the

council's combined influence they could have Naruto stripped of his ninja rank permanently. Although he

couldn't be banished because of Tsunade knowing that Naruto could NEVER become Hokage if Sasuke

didn't get what he wanted, Hinata's confidence died. She began to tear up saying

"Promise me you won't tell him... PLEASE Sasuke."

Naruto decided that he was getting closer to finding out the mystery man and pledged to apologize after

for what he was about to do. At the moment he was to caught up in the moment to realize his actions...

the foxes hormones, urges and bloodlust were overriding his natural senses. The black haired

impersonator punched Hinata directly in the eye... HARD. Hard enough to leave a visible bruise although

soft enough to be fixed by the basic medical jutsu that he knew. The girl fell onto floor and looked up only

to see a foot press her head down into the dirt. Naruto then spoke saying " Call me Sasuke-Sama you

little Hyuga slut and you better do whatever I say to save your pathetic lover!" Now the blonde's

happiness was destroyed when she said

"Sorry Sasuke-Sama, I will do anything."

He felt even worse hearing her choke out those words with tears. This sadness turned into utter confusion

when she said the LAST thing he had ever expected.

" _Sasuke-Sama_ please promise you won't tell Na-Naruto-Kun or ever threaten him. Also _Sasuke-Sama_

please when you finish with me... Please... KILL ME, for I can't live knowing I can't have Naruto-kun."

Naruto was speechless. He couldn't of spoken if he wanted to, but he didn't want to speak he wanted to

think. So while he thought about how Hinata loved HIM said girl continued on her rant.

 **Hinata Rant**

"Also _Sasuke-Sama_ you may have my body but Naruto has my spirit, my love, and my virginity. While you

are resorting to rape I GAVE him everything he wanted. He could of treated me like garbage... he could do

worse than what you have done to me and I would take it with a smile on my face. My point for telling you

this _Sasuke-sama_ is to let you know how INFERIOR you are to Naruto-Kun. Also instead of staying silent

like you want, at the first opportunity I will tell him what you are doing to me, I will beg for forgiveness

and I will end it all, because even if he forgives me Naruto will never look at me the same. He will never

love me. And without his love life isn't worth living. At least this way I can tell him I love him one last

time!"

Hinata looked up to her captor still trembling and saw tears flow from his eyes. She was then picked up

and hugged for a solid minute. Then out of nowhere Sasuke changed into Naruto, looked her in the eye,

and said the words

"I love you too Hinata!"


End file.
